Romano, It's Cold Outside
by WANG-Mich-YAO
Summary: Totally out of season, totally whacky and everything fluff you can imagine. Romano is looking for a X-mas present for Spain and where the heck does he end up after a stroll on auto pilot?  Spamano-GerIta-Prumano  Oneshot maybe continue. Rated T for Lang.


**_I know guys...totally out of season. What the hell is a RoChu writer doing posting fluffy Spamano for CHRISTMAS season when its almost summer? Oh you know, inspiration from a REALLY DUMB IPOD. I was listening to "Baby, It's cold outside" the Glee version. Yes I'm a gleek too. But also a Hetalian. Anyway, I started writing this in the car on paper and then I finally transferred it over. If you want a continuation please say so in the comments and love me. xD I hope you like my first shot at really awkward Spamano that leads to plot twisters in the end. Oh I love both pairings so much. xD_**

Sincerely,

**_-WANG-Mich-YAO-  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Romano scanned his eyes over the window, searching for something to get Antonio but he'd been searching for several cold hours and found nothing that would really express their relationship. He knew very well that his <em>fratello<em> Feliciano would be expecting him back at home for their small three man Christmas party with that potato bastard. It could be easily said he didn't like the German Nation.

Romano gave up trying to find a present for the Spaniard and turned from the shop window, walking through the snow and ice with cold feet and wet socks sloshing around in his boots with other ungodly amounts of ice and snow.

The weather man said a blizzard was coming but he guessed he could beat it before it really got bad. He'd lived long enough to survive through dozens of blizzards and beat even more home before any designated time from ten minutes to ten hours.

But forgetting all the blizzard business and his freezing feet and setting his brain on autopilot just leading him where he thought was home, he still couldn't think about going home to his brother sucking up to the potato bastard. The blonde shit-face would most likely get stuck at their house if he stayed for as long as it took Romano to get home. Which…if you're stuck in a building during a blizzard you just don't get outside until three days later. Romano could keep this average in his head because it was mostly true.

So…maybe going straight home was a bad idea. But where the heck would he go that he would comfortably get snowed in at? Romano _hated_ people. He wouldn't get caught dead in a crowd dry humping someone like Francis Bonnefoy. With that thought Romano couldn't stop himself from shuddering even more in the cold. So…to be honest going home was probably his best bet. He could always make the potato bastard march his way back to Germany in the cold.

Wait…what the hell was that knocking sound? Eh whatever.

Romano kept thinking of all the tortures he could make the German undergo in the snow storm once he got home. But that wasn't enough to make him turn away yet another noise as a _whatever_. A voice this time; that would make him curse muscle memory for centuries.

"Lovi?" A clearly Spanish accent pulled Romano back to reality. He snapped his head up and noticed the Spaniard brunet man.

"Don't call me that, bastard." Romano spat quickly. Antonio only ignored him. "Lovi! Aren't you cold? Come on inside me casa! Let me take your jacket." Romano looked down having been on auto pilot for way too long. He was standing right at Antonio's front door with his hand in a fist mid air as if he had been knocking on the door.

So _that_ was the knocking noise…damn it.

It was too late to turn back, the tomato bastard had already answered the door. Romano gulped, finding his throat dry from a lack of spit. He hadn't even been breathing! What an idiot he was!

"Lovi? Are you okay?" Antonio asked with concern. He had no idea about the situation. "You look like you've been in the cold way too long." Antonio still had that somewhat fatherly care towards the Italian and touched his cheek, feeling the freezing cold olive toned skin.

Antonio frowned at the results and pulled the speechless Romano inside from the light snow. "Lovino, what did I say staying in the cold too long?" He laughed a little bit. Romano was only just waking up from his shocked state but Antonio was able to get away with just a little bit more.

"You're cold as a tomato buried in ice cubes, Lovi!" Antonio had a thing for hugging Romano and Romano knew it…and hated it SO damn much he'd pull a pocket knife or some other weapon if he had one. So…when Antonio finally latched his arms around the seemingly unresponsive Italian he sprung to life and started trying to break free from Antonio's bear hug. Having no weapon at hand or way to escape, it was seemingly useless.

Antonio's bear hugs were death by affection if he finally got his arms completely around you. Romano had only 'woken up' just too late.

"What you fucking _pedophile_! Get off me! Off!" Romano flailed his arms the best he could, but his arms were locked in a bending position with his hands plastered flat against Antonio like the whole front half of his body. Romano's face was buried in Antonio's collar bone, trying to escape for air.

Damn Antonio's bear hugs of death. Damn them.

As Romano thought it might actually be the end of him, two days from Christmas and buried in the arms of a Spaniard he loathed…he was released. "Don't call me that! You're not that much younger than me, mi amigo." Antonio stared at him; hurt seeping from him like sweat.

Romano rolled his eyes and just shook his head. "Are you kidding? You're still older than me. So…OFF." Romano laughed hard until he had to collapse into a sitting position on Antonio's couch. Antonio stared at him, enjoying Romano's angelic laugh that barely ever emerged, but still hurt from the previous comments. He pushed it away immediately and walked behind the couch where Romano sat and lightly ran his hands through the Italian's hair.

The Italian didn't mind all that much, he was laughing too hard and couldn't breathe. "So, why are you here anyways Lovi? You don't stop by unless I ask you these days!" Antonio asked while he messed with the Italian's hair, but when his hand slid too far and he caught hold of the wrong strand of hair, the moment was ruined.

Romano stopped mid-laugh to slap Antonio's hand off, before he rolled back off the couch where he stood ready for _battle_. Meanwhile he let out several curses obviously directed towards Antonio. "You hurt me Lovi. So much." Antonio whined as he leaned over the couch and stared at the Italian. "I've told you SO many times you shit face. Please tell me you have the common _shit_ to remember."

"Sense?"

"Si. _Shit_."

Antonio stared at him with a blank expression, frowning slightly. "You-…." He stopped what he had began to say and watched as Romano kept GLARING at him. "Lovi, could you please _smile_ for me?" Antonio said in a hurt tone. Romano shook his head. "Che palle, bastardo." Romano waved his hand involuntarily. "I'll be leaving now." He turned to leave through the front door.

Antonio jumped up in response, eager to catch his Italian. "No, no, no, no! Didn't you have a reason for coming?" Antonio asked as he caught hold of one of Romano's sleeves. Romano laughed. "I was going to get you a present but you know…what the hell would you absolutely need to survive? I don't really know of anything and you can survive a while without a few damn tomatoes. So, I guess I came to brag." Romano played it off like he knew what he was doing with his usual sly nervous smile and shook the Spaniard off his sleeve.

"Lovino! Wait, wait, wait! Why don't you stay for Christmas or something? It's the season to be with family and friends, si mi tomate?" Antonio grabbed hold of his hand this time, holding it with both hands and smiling like a nerd. (I did that for Otaki-Kaiki. xD)

"Don't call me that! Either way I'm supposed to be at home with Feliciano and his potato bastard _boyfriend_!" Romano pulled his hand away from Antonio's as quickly as he could, flinging him into the door. "Idiota!" Romano was much more violent now. Talking about Ludwig didn't help either. Feliciano wasn't supposed to hang around with guys like him! Even if he did protect him, do everything to help him, and care for him in a way…Romano still didn't like it!

Antonio stopped, staring hard at Romano with a smirk. "You're jealous mi tomate." Antonio leaned casually on the door he had been thrown into and crossed his arms casually.

"What are you talking about bastard? I'm perfectly fine alone!" Romano protested, now realizing the fatal mistake he made of throwing Antonio into the door. "_Merda…_" He muttered under his breath and tried pushing Antonio out of the way. But the tomato bastard wouldn't budge and inch.

Then without warning, the door busted open, throwing Antonio into the wall and leaving Romano standing there staring at the new house's occupants. "WAIT. WAIT. I thought we were DATING! That's SO unawesome if you don't love me anymore." Gilbert's voice was the first thing everyone heard but all Romano could see was France standing behind him with a bow and arrow. Yet. The arrow had a heart shaped pink arrowhead like he was trying to imitate cupid.

"…to be honest I'd think you were Venus over Cupid Fra-shit-cis." Romano commented, stepping back a little bit. Then he turned to Gilbert, ignoring the plastic arrows being shot at his head, butt, and other places only Francis would aim at. "...dating means you have _been_ dating. I was just going to spend Christmas Eve at your house." Romano's eye twitched about three times every second as he stared at the German nation of sorts.

Gilbert stared at him. "Shoot one at me Francis. I need another burst of love to respond in my awesome manor." Gilbert waved his right hand around in Francis' direction as if asking for one. Francis stared for a second, reaching back into his home made pink quiver and pulling out an arrow much different. It had pink dust falling off of it and bubbly hearts popping all around it like real bubbles. He shrugged, aiming and shooting at Gilbert's head.

Little did everyone know that arrow wasn't supposed to be there and when it hit Gilbert in the head and painlessly lodged itself in his cranium, Gilbert actually was renewed with more passion for the Italian. "Romano has anyone told you how AWESOMELY AWESOME you are?" Gilbert lunged for a hug from Romano which he didn't receive.

"TOMATO BASTARD SAVE ME." Romano erupted, and the Spaniard stuck flat against the wall behind the door burst to life. He had been reminiscing in his pain for the moment but hearing Romano actually scream that made him jump from his seemingly dead state. He squeezed out from behind the door and joined the chase.

Francis looked behind the door at the small indent in the wall and then at Antonio. "Good thing he's immortal…oui? Ah…though I had been wondering where he was..." Francis sighed.

Meanwhile Gilbert, Antonio, and Romano chased each other around until snow was piled up three feet outside the front door. Oh so smart, si?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mich: So, I finally posted this mess god made me create.<em>**

**_Romano: Continuation just say so in the comments you shit faces. e_e_**

**_Mich: Shut up Lovi and get back in the box._**

**_Romano: NO. WANG-Mich-YAO DOESNT OWN ME OR HETALIA. HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA DOES._**

**_Mich: Nice tie in. Now get in the box._**

**_Romano: NEVERRRRRRRRRRR. *is shoved inside*_**

**_Antonio: Si! Si! Review and such! Me hermano needs me to free him from the box and I need your encouragement!_**

**_Gilbert: PRUMANO!_**


End file.
